Crystal
by fianna2452
Summary: When he saw her again, like the time before, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "We're like crystal, we break easy." - Crystal, New Order.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **The charm that clothes Oikawa Tooru reeled me in. Inspired by the song Crystal by New Order. This is an OC x Oikawa fanfic. I know Oikawa is frivolous and childish, but there are other aspects of his personality that I want to focus on. It made be small and unseen, but there is a serious side to him. I hope lol. Let's see how this goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Haikyuu.

* * *

><p>Warm, honey skin, long legs, and long brown hair that fell in loose waves, the definition of an exotic beauty. When he first saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was nothing he'd seen before. She was standing at the corner of an intersection, fumbling with what looked to be a map in her hands. She looked like she needed help, but he was unsure of how to approach her.<p>

After mustering up enough courage, he had walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, gazing at him with wide, gray eyes. Up close, her skin seemed to glow even more in the summer light.

"E-excuse me, do you n-need help?" He asked in shaky English.

"I'm looking for the train station," she answered in almost perfect Japanese. She was only the slightest bit off with some of her pronunciation.

"A-ah, you speak Japanese?" He asked in his mother tongue. She nodded and pointed to the map in her hands.

"I came from here, but I must have made a wrong turn somewhere. I told my father that I could find my way around and he didn't need to accompany me, but I guess I cant' since I seem to have lost my way." She pouted.

"Ah, well let me see." She moved the map closer for him to see and he immediately pointed out the intersection where they stood. "Okay, so just just keeping going straight for the next three blocks and take a left."

"Wow, that seems so simple. I guess I'm just no good with direction," she mumbled more to herself. "Thank you."

"No problem!" He flashed her a smile. "I can walk you, if you'd like," he offered.

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Thank you again." She bowed her head before walking away in the direction he had pointed out.

He watched her figure slowly disappear in the human traffic of Japan. He soon found himself wondering if she was visiting, where she was from, what her name was. He briefly caught himself wondering if he'd ever see her again. He shook his head, running a hand through his short, brown hair and turning away.

It made no sense to dwell on such things, when he had more important matters, like volleyball, to think of.

_That was two years ago._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**I know it's short, but this was just the prologue.


	2. One

**A/N: **Writing for a character like Oikawa is MUCH harder than I thought. It's difficult for me to write someone who is so childish, so I'm sorry if her appears to be OOC in this chapter as well as any future chapters. In fact, he will appear as such because I'm going to try and focus on the less childish side of him, at least at some point in this story.

**Note* **This chapter goes through the Oc's pov & Oikawa's. I apologize before hand for any spelling and/or grammar errors.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you've grown, Reina. It's been so long since I've seen you."<p>

Reina cracked a small smile at the man she knew as her father. He had just picked her up at the airport, and they were now on their way to his home in the Miyagi prefecture.

"Naomi and Kurumi are excited to meet you," he added.

"I'm excited to meet them too," Reina stated, though it was a lie. She was the farthest thing from excited to meet what would be her new family. Could she even call them family? _No. _They were the family that her father, Sato Kagemori had started when he and her mother separated when she was much too young to understand.

Reina gazed out of the window as the drive continued in silence. Nothing had really changed since the last time she'd been there over two years ago. She used to visit her father in Japan whenever she had summer break, but that had changed once he was remarried. She wondered what his wife and step daughter would be like.

"We're here," Kagemori said as they pulled into the driveway of a rather large two story home. Reina stepped out, as did her father, and went to collect her bags from the front.

"Don't worry about those; I'll get them for you." He said, taking the bags from her hands. "Why don't you go on inside and meet your mom and sister?"

_Stepmom and stepsister. _She mentally corrected, but nodded anyways. She followed the familiars short path to the front door, giving the wooden door two light knocks. After a few seconds, it was opened revealing a beautiful woman of average height, who seemed to be in her late thirties to early forties. Her light brown hair was cut short, framing her face.

"You must be Reina! I'm Naomi," She greeted with the smile, ushering the young lady inside. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Kagemori has shown me pictures, but you're even more gorgeous in person." The woman bombarded her with complements as she brought her into the living room. Reina looked around, noticing that the pictures that lined the walls were no longer just of her and her father, but now mostly of her father and his new family.

"Kurumi!" She called up the stairs. The woman then turned back to Reina, whom was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "I hope you enjoy dinner tonight. I'm preparing sukiyaki, Kagemori told me that you love it." Reina nodded in response, causing the woman to smile even wider. Sukiyaki was one of her favorite Japanese dishes, besides the simple gyoza. The past times she had visited, her father always made it a point to take her out for sukiyaki.

"What is it, Okaa-san?" Reina turned her attention to the staircase, where a girl around her age with medium length, brown hair stood.

"Reina-chan is here," Naomi said, pushing said girl forward.

Kurumi looked the girl over, as if judging if she were worthy of her presence, before greeting her. "Hi."

"Kurumi-chan, why don't you show Reina to her room?" Naomi suggested. "I'll call you two down when dinner is ready."

"Fine," Kurumi answered, turning around and heading back up the stairs. Reina looked at Naomi, who nodded to her, before quickly following Kurumi up the steps to the second floor.

"You room is there," Kurumi said, pointing to the door nearest the staircase before heading inside a room directly across from the bathroom. She was hoping to get her old room she would stay in when she visited, but she guessed Kurumi must have claimed it as her own.

_That went well. _Reina thought as she entered her new bedroom.

"How was it, Reina-chan?" Naomi asked. They had just finished eating dinner and the woman was now collected all the empty dished to bring to the kitchen.

"It was good."

"I'm glad to hear!"

"I can help you with that, Naomi-san," Reina offered, picking up her own plate.

"No, no, I can take care of it. You and Kurumi should head to bed soon." She said, taking Reina's plate form her. She added, "I'm sorry you have to start school when you just arrived; I know you were still on break in America."

"It's fine," she reassured.

"I do think you'll like the school though. Kurumi is a 1st year, so she should be able to show you around." Her father stated. Reina glanced at her father and then to Kurumi, who didn't seem interested in the conversation. _I doubt it. _She thought sighing.

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a new student who will be transferring starting today," the homeroom teacher of class 3-C announced. He then turned to the girl standing at his side. "Introduce yourself."<p>

"Hello, I'm Sato Reina. I hope you'll accept me into your class," she said, bowing to the class.

"Take the seat by the window, next to Hanamaki." The teacher instructed. A boy with short, pale, red hair lazily raised his hand from the third row. Reina made her way over, taking the empty seat next to him.

Needless to say, by the time break came she was surrounded by her classmates and being bombarded with questions.

"Are you from America?"

"Your eyes are so pretty!"

"How is your hair so curly?"

"Please, excuse me," she said, scooting out of her seat and grabbing her bag. She quickly made a beeline for the door.

Reina let out a sigh of relief once she was out in the hallway. She was finally able to breath without being battered with questions. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Not many people were in the hallways. Noting that it was a little after noon, Reina decided to head to the cafeteria to get some lunch. The only problem was: she didn't know where the cafeteria was. Kurumi, her new stepsister, was supposed to show her around, but she had only accompanied her to the gates before ditching her. She basically had to find her class on her own.

Deciding to just wing it, she began walking down the hall. After a good five minutes of aimlessly walking up and down the halls, she decided to ask for help. She spotted a rather tall male student with feathered, dark brown hair a few paces ahead of her. She noticed a small group of girls walking in the opposite directions with hearts in the eyes.

"Oikawa-san~!" One of them called, eagerly waving at the boy; the other girls with her squealing in delight. All she saw was him raise his hand and wave before the girls squealed even louder, speeding away.

_He must be popular. _Reina thought as she made her way towards him. "Excuse me," she called from behind him.

"Hm?" He turned around, giving her a perfect view of just why those girls were so giddy. He was very good-looking.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you show me where the cafeteria is please?" she asked, politely. He remained silent, staring at her in such a way that she couldn't tell if it was bad or not. She brought her hands up to her face, feeling around for anything out of the ordinary. "Is there something on my face?" she asked. That broke him out of his daze.

"Oh! Ah, what was that?" He asked, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but brushed it off with a shrug.

"Could you show me to the cafeteria?" She repeated.

"Sure!"

She followed him to the cafeteria, where he bought a drink and she bought a spicy bun. "Thank you," she said once she had bought her bread. By now they were both out of the cafeteria and once again in the hall. "You didn't have to wait for me though…" Even though she stated twice that he didn't need to wait for her, he insisted that he should, claiming that he didn't want her to get lost.

"No problem!"

"Thanks again, Oikawa-san." She bowed again before turning away and heading back to class.

* * *

><p>"Ah, did you hear about the new transfer student?"<p>

"I heard that they're a westerner!"

"What class are they going to be in?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a handsome American boy!"

"No way! It's going to be a cute girl with blonde hair and blue eyes!"

"Neh, what do you think, Oikawa-san?"

"Huh?" Oikawa Tooru looked up to see the majority of his class looking at him expectantly. He chuckled, "Ahaha, well I just hope it's someone who likes volleyball!"

"Aw, Oikawa-san is so dedicated!" a girl to his left squealed.

"Can we watch you at practice today, Oikawa-san?" another asked.

"Of course you can, ladies." After that, the conversation strayed back to the new student.

Oikawa sighed as he strolled through the halls, making his way to his favorite vending machine. He decided to distance himself from all the gossip. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, in fact he curious himself to see the new student himself, it was just annoying that that was all the student could find to talk about.

"Oikawa-san!" A girl called as he passed her and her friends along the halls. He sent them a charming smile, giving them a two fingered wave.

"Excuse me," came a silvery voice.

"Hm?" Oikawa turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you show me where the cafeteria is please?" she asked, politely. Standing before him was a girl with light gray eyes that contrasted with her tan skin. Her hair was held in a large bun at the top of her head with two thin curls framing the sides of her oval-shaped face. His eyes widened; he was surprised by how good her Japanese sounded.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, bringing her slender hands to her face, gently patting around and giving him a of the gold glitter polish on her nails.

"Oh! Ah, what was that?" He asked, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"Could you show me to the cafeteria?" she repeated.

"Sure!" He motioned for her to follow him, forgetting his original goal of just finding a vending machine. Two minutes later, the two were standing in front of the counter. He sipped from a coffee drink he had purchased while he waited for the girl to pay for a spicy bun.

"Thank you," she said once she had bought her bread. "You didn't have to wait for me though…"

"No problem!"

"Thanks again, Oikawa-san." She bowed again before turning away.

Oikawa watched as she disappeared around the corner. He had seen her before, he knew that, but he just couldn't figure out how he knew her. It was then he realized, he hadn't asked for her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Two

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I find it very hard to write for a character like Tooru Oikawa, so I hope you can find patience with me.

* * *

><p>Oikawa tossed the ball repeatedly in his hands as he looked into the crowd of girls sitting in the bleachers watching him and the rest of the volleyball team practice. He was looking for her, the girl he had helped during lunch one day. It had been a week since he encountered her, and he was yet to see her again. He wanted to see her, talk to her again. He inwardly scolded himself for not asking for her name. He didn't even know what class she was in, and he surely wasn't going to ask for fear of anyone, his fans in particular, finding out about his slight interest in her.<p>

"Ow!" He whined when he felt a ball collide with the back of his head.

"Stop staring at the girls and practice your serves!" The team's vice captain, and his longtime friend, Iwaizumi scolded.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, that hurt!"

"Get over it," Iwaizumi answered, turning away from the brunet.

As he was getting ready to practice his jump serve, he spotted a mop of curly hair just outside the open gym doors. He stopped, holding the ball still in his hands, and watched her walk in. _Was she lost again? _Oikawa wondered as he noticed her looking around the gymnasium. When her gray eyes landed on him, a small smile seemed to make its way onto her face for a brief moment before she went to look for somewhere to stand.

Oikawa was about to make his way over to her when he was grabbed from the back by the collar of his shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Iwaizumi growled.

"Eh? I was just going to take a break."

"You haven't done anything to be taking a break!" He yelled, pulling on his collar.

"Ah, Iwa-can, let go!" Oikawa whined, trying to free himself of his friend's grip. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes before releasing his collar. Once he was free, Oikawa looked trying to spot the curly head of hair he had seen just a minute ago, but to no avail.

"Aw, she's gone." Oikawa pouted.

"Who?" Iwaizumi questioned. _Could it be Oikawa had a girlfriend again? _He shook his head. _I doubt it. _The Oikawa he knew was much too into volleyball to worry about having a girlfriend.

"Foreigner-chan."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "Foreigner-chan?" he repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, I don't know her name, so I'll call her Foreigner-chan until I do," Oikawa explained.

"Are you talking about the new student?" Both boys turned to one of their other teammates, who was also a third year like them, Hanamaki. Oikawa nodded. "She's in my class."

"Really Hana-chan? What's her name? Tell me her name!" Oikawa excitedly asked.

Hanamaki sighed, "Her name is Sato Reina."

Oikawa's eyes lit up. _Sato Reina._

Seeing the change in his friend's eyes, Iwaizumi sighed. "Go take that stupid break."

"But Iwa-chan-" Oikawa started, only to be cut off.

"Go find whoever you're looking for before I change my mind."

He grinned. "Thanks Iwa-chan!"

* * *

><p>Reina sighed as she exited the estrogen filled gymnasium. She had gone in to find her stepsister, Kurumi. She had run into her brown haired sister during the lunch break, and she told her that she and some of her friends would be staying after hours to watch the boys' volleyball team practice, however; Reina couldn't spot the girl anywhere inside.<p>

"Hm, maybe I just didn't look well enough." She said to herself, rubbing her chin with her index finger.

"Sato-san!"

"Huh?" Reina turned around, the curly ponytail brushing her back lightly with the momentum. "Oikawa-san," she announced, seeing the tall male jogging his way towards her. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Iwa-chan let us take a break."

"Iwa-chan?"

"He's on the volleyball team. I've known him since grade school"

"Oh, is he the captain?"

"No." Oikawa sent her a grin and pointed a thumb to himself. "I'm the captain." Reina's eyes widened. _He was the captain? _A small smile made its way onto her plump lips. She could see why so many girls liked him and he had so many fans. He was tall, handsome, and the captain of a sports team.

"You must be really good."

"It's not just me, the whole team is great." Oikawa said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You should watch one of our games someday."

"That's sounds cool," Reina responded with a smile. "Just let me know."

"Ok-"

"Oikawa! Break's over!" One of the volleyball players called from inside the gymnasium.

"Okay!" Oikawa called back. He turned back to Reina. "I've got to go, see you around, Sato-san!" Reina nodded and gave him a small wave as he turned and headed back into the gym.

"What did Oikawa want with you?"

Reina jumped slightly in surprise. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of her step sister and two other girls, one with black hair, and the other with brown slightly orange hair. "Oh, Kurumi-san."

"What did he want with you?" she repeated, her brows furrowed.

"We were just talking, that's all."

Kurumi gave her a once over before rolling her eyes, sticking her nose in the air. "Fine." She began to walk towards the gym entrance, but Reina called out to her.

"I was looking for you in there. Where were you?"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" With that, Kurumi and her two friends entered the gym, leaving Reina out by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!


End file.
